As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and service providers are turning to technologies such as resource sharing, multi-tenant environments, and cloud computing. Such technologies can enable a user to obtain access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to these resources, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software to provide access to these resources.
In at least some environments, a provider of these resources can be responsible for tasks such as upgrading and deploying software, as well as managing configuration information for the various resources. In some cases, errors can occur on these machines which may affect their ability to update information, deploy code, modify settings, or perform other activities with respect to the various resources. These errors are often costly for the provider of these resources.